Naruto: Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Bakeneko
by WeskerKing1
Summary: Kyuubi and Nibi attack Konoha together. Minato and Judai Yuki have a kid. Naruto's a girl. And Sarutobi's a git... again. What will happen in this story... well read and find out. Fem!Naruto, Fem!Judai, Evil!Sandaime, Male!Kyuubi, Fem!Nibi, lemons later.
1. Sealing and Academy

**Damn, I keep getting ideas for new stories all the time. I'm currently putting 'Nidai Ju-bi', 'Naruto Victoria', 'Naruto no Youko', and 'Heir to the Earth and the Six Founders' on temporary hiatus. I haven't been getting any good ideas for the chapters in a while.**

** Anyway, Naruto/Yu-Gi-Oh GX crossover. Fem!Naruto, Fem!Judai, Evil!Sandaime (I just like those stories... I really hate the Sandaime) Nibi and Kyuubi attack Konoha. Judai travels to Konoha after all her friends but Asuka and Johan betray her, and after a one night stand between Minato and Judai set up by Jiraiya, she becomes pregnant with Fem!Naruto. **

"Human Speech"

_'Human Thoughts'_

**"Kurama Speaks in Mind Scape"**

** 'Kurama Speaks Through Mind Link'**

**_'Kurama Thinks'_**

**"Matabi: Mind Scape"**

**'Matabi: Mind Link'**

**'_Matabi thinks'_**

**_"Yubel Speech"_**

**_'Yubel: Mind Link'_**

"Haou: Mind Scape"

'Haou: Mind Link'**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Sealing and Academy-<p>

October 10th, the day that the Kyuubi attacked, the day that Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze gave birth to her and Minato Namikaze; the Yondaime Hokage's son, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, an the day that the Kyuubi was sealed within Naruto by his father and cursed to a life of hatred. At least… that's what the history books say. But what if Kushina wasn't the one giving birth, but Judai Yuki **(Yeah, Female Jaden is Naruto's mother, want to fight about it? Minato will be the father. Yubel will teach her to duel.) **And instead of a son… the Yondaime had a daughter. Enter Asuka Namikaze Yuki. **(Yes, I decided to name Female Naruto after Asuka. I'd think that Judai would want to name her first born daughter after one of her best friends.) **

Judai was a girl of the age of 24. She short had brown hair with a splotch of light brown, almost caramel, on the top of her head with her bangs framing her face. Her brown eyes were currently shut, and her face scrunched up in pain.

Standing next to her was a man of about 25. He was dressed in the normal Konoha Jounin outfit, but with a sleeveless white jacket with red flames, and on the back, 四代目火影 (Yondaime Hokage). He had spiky blond hair with the bangs framing the face. His eyes were a deep cerulean blue, and were filled with hope and worry. Hope because his first daughter was about to be born, but worry because he felt no one, but two amounts of Youkai.

He was currently holding his wife's hand while she was going through the birthing process. Or… she was gripping his hand, while cursing him. " GOD DAMN IT MINATO! ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS WEAR A CONDOM! BUT NOOOOO, YOU JUST HAD TO LISTEN TO YOUR PERVERTED SENSEI!"

…Yeah. Women are scary. Anyway! After a few more minutes… or hours, of cursing our favorite Hokage, the sounds of a newborn's cries filled the room. Being held within Judai's arms was a newborn baby girl, who was the perfect mix of her parents. She had her mother's brown hair and eyes, and her father's facial texture. For a second, you could see her eyes change to a glowing orange and green, to gold, then back to brown, showing that the soul of Yubel and Haou; The Supreme Queen/King of darkness passed into the girl.

Minato stared at her, before showing a huge grin. "Ju-chan, she's beautiful. What should we call her?"

She stared at the babe before smiling, "Asuka... Asuka Namikaze Yuki."

Minato raised an eyebrow at the name. "Asuka…? Why that name, upon hundreds, that you chose Asuka?"

Judai smiled sadly as she looked at the girl in her arms. "…Asuka was one of my best friends. She stuck with me, even when everybody else left me. That and she was an amazing duelist. She would give me a run for my money."

Minato looked at his 'wife' and frowned. He knew that she had it rough back at her home. When all of her friends found out what she was; the reincarnation of Haou was, the Supreme King of Darkness, and that she fused with Yubel, they all betrayed her, except for Asuka Tenjoin and Johan Anderson. They helped her through the pain of betrayal.

He was forced out of his thoughts when he heard a groan of pain from his 'wife'. "Ju-chan! Are you alright, what's wrong!"

Judai looked at him and attempted to calm his worries. "It's alright… Minato-kun. Yu… Yubel-chan told me that I might not survive giving birth. I expected this."

Minato's eyes started to tear up. "But… But… Ju-chan." The blond fought back his tears. He shook his had while he sighed. "Well… I guess it will be easier to tell you this…"

Judai looked up at him, with her fading black eyes. "Say what… koi?"

Minato looked at her with a sorrow filled expression. "The Kyuubi no Youko and the Bakeneko are heading towards the village. I… I need to seal them… and only a child could stand the youkai as the chakra coils would adapt to the extreme amount from both bijuu."

Judai's eyes widened in understanding. "No… NO… NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE OUR DAUGHTER A JINCHURIKI! I WON'T ALLOW *cough* *cough*."

Minato sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry Judai-chan. But I need to do this. Konoha will see her as a hero."

Judai looked down, but nodded slowly, obviously not liking this. "Yubel-chan." In an instant, a beast with light purple and black skin with two black wings, along with orange and green eyes appeared next to Judai. "When Asuka is a genin… could you tell her of her heritage?"

Yubel nodded solemnly, still sad that her best friend/love is dying. Minato sighed and looked up at the newly entered Kushina Uzumaki. "Kushina-chan… I need your help with something."

The red-haired woman looked at her boyfriend with a questioning gaze. She knew that because Judai was pregnant she needed to marry Minato, and Judai really loved him, but she knew Minato loved Kushina more, so she allowed him to date the Uzumaki. "I need your help with the sealing. I'll seal the Nibi using the Shiki Fuujin. Could you… Could you use one of your Uzumaki Fuuin-Jutsu to seal the Kyuubi within my daughter? The way I plan on sealing it should make it so her chakra doesn't fluctuate in the future and give him better, if not perfect, control."

The red-head nodded. "You know Minato-baka… the villager's will despise her for what she contains?"

Minato looked at her, his eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about? The villager's will respect her because she is the only one keeping them from being destroyed, plus it is my final wish that she be treated as a hero."

Kushina sighed, shaking her head. "Baka. You seem to forget that I'm the former Jichuuriki, the Kyuubi no Youko. I know what I'm talking about. But she will be the container of two bijuu. She'll be despised and most likely killed before she's even five!"

Minato glared at her before speaking. "Do you really have that little faith of Konoha? Do you really believe that they will disregard my last wishes because of their hatred?"

Kushina glared at him, before retorting. "Yes. Remember what happened to out ancestor. His father made the same wish, but he only had the Kyuubi in him, and he was treated worse then shit. But now, there are two bijuu that she will be containing. Hell, I bet those little shits will rape her 'till she…"

Before she could finish, she was silenced by Minato KI. "The villagers will do no such thing. I have complete faith that the villagers will treat my daughter with respect. Now, prepare the sealing chamber."

Kushina sighed and shook her head. _'Minato you poor delusional fool.' _"Hai Hokage-sama." She proceeded to perform and Uzu Shun-Shin, heading towards the sealing chamber that Minato built after he was announced Hokage.

Minato picked up the now crying Asuka and Hiraishined towards the battle field to commence with the Shiki Fuujin.

* * *

><p>As he arrived, he had to dodge a falling pillar from one of the Nibi's tails. He quickly jumped out of the way of one of Kyuubi's tails and proceeded to do the Kuchiyose no Jutsu to summon the boss of the toads, Gamabunta. He looked at the bijuu and frowned. <em>'Matabi-chan, Kurama-kun, what possesses you to destroy Konoha?'<em>

When he heard a reply to say he was shocked was an understatement, he was completely terrified. **'Minato-kun, Orochimaru killed our kits. He wore a Konoha headband and used a jutsu to lock me in my enraged state! He was ordered by that old fool. '**

He then heard the Matabi reply, **'Same with my Minato-kun. I apologize for what you must do.'**

Minato scowled and started to curse Orochimaru. "I see. I apologize as well. MATABI! KURAMA! I APOLOGIZE FOR THIS, BUT THIS MUST BE DONE! SHIKI FUUJIN: NIBI!" In a flash of light, the Matabi disappeared, but you could see royal blue youkai heading towards the sealing chamber. "The rest is up to you… Kushina-chan."

In last ditch effort, Minato applied a henge seal onto Asuka to hide her as a male. _'Asuka-chan. I'm sorry that I had to do this. Please forgive me.'_

* * *

><p>-Sealing Chamber-<p>

Kushina watched in awe as Asuka started to change into a blond haired, cerulean eyed boy. She then saw royal blue youkai seep into the chamber and enter 'him' as the seal of the Shiki Fuujin and the Hake no Fuujin appeared on 'his' gut. His pupils became slits and 'his' eyes darkened into a royal blue.

She immediately proceeded to perform hand signs before slamming her hands on the ground. **"Uzumaki Fuuin-Jutsu: Kyuubi Ori Fuuin!" (Uzumaki Sealing Technique: Nine-Tails Cage Seal)**

In an instant, chains shot out around the child and started to spiral into the shape of the Uzumaki symbol. They then shot into 'him' and another set of chains appeared and shot towards Kurama. They instantly latched onto him and dragged Kurama's chakra and soul into 'him'.

Crimson youkai started to flow through the chains as they absorbed Kurama. Once they were finished entering 'him', more changes occurred to 'his' body. 'His' hair changed from the previous blond into a bloody crimson.

Kushina stared in awe at what was before her. _'Well… at least she looks like an Uzumaki now… and a male, probably for safety. Now… let's come up with a name for 'him'. Hmm… Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki!'_

Kushina then noticed that the youkai reemerged, causing Kushina to take a battle ready position. But she relaxed when 'his' chakra rose from 'his' navel. _'Wait… 'Naruto' already has chakra? And that much at 'his' age! Dear Kami, 'he's' not even five hours old yet!'_

The chakra and the two sets of youkai began to swirl around each other, before they became one. Kushina arched an eyebrow, before she heard a deep voice from behind her. _**"Fear not mortal. I have merely come to tell you that that is the process assuring that the child will not of problems with his/her chakra control. Hell, if she trains hard enough, she could have almost complete mastery!"**_

Kushina turned around and saw… THE SHINIGAMI! He looked at her and drew its blade. _**"You understand what that jutsu implies… right?"**_

Kushina nodded and answered him. "Hai. I have to give up my soul. It's nearly a copy of the Shiki Fuujin, but a lot more useful."

Not five minutes later do we find Hiruzen Sarutobi; the Sandaime Hokage entering the sealing chamber. When he saw 'Naruto' and a dead Kushina he growled. "OROCHIMARU!" In an instant did the traitor appear in front of Sarutobi. "I thought I told you to make sure that Minato used his daughter to seal the bijuu within his daughter! That way we could use her as breeding stock!"

Orochimaru looked up at his sensei and replied. "I do not know what has happened. It appears that Judai-chan died along with her little whore of a daughter."

Hiruzen growled for a second before he sighed. "Oh well. We can always use this 'boy' as breeding stock, as 'he' still has Minato and Kushina's genes." He walked over to 'Naruto' and placed a good amount of seals on 'him'. "Hmm… let's see. One loyalty. One that will give him only 1% of his training. One for intelligence. And another sealing his chakra control. All set." He looked next to 'Naruto', and saw a note with the 'boy's' name on it. "Hmm… it says 'his' name is Naruto Uzumaki. Well, we have another Uzumaki under our thumb now. Let's go Orochimaru."

Orochimaru nodded and disappeared. Within the shadows, did one find Yubel standing there. _**"Hmm… well. This will be an interesting eight years. Asuka Namikaze Yuki. I promised you're Kaa-san that I would tell you about them earlier, but I will have to defy her."**_

-Eight Years Later-

It's been eight years since the sealing of the two demons. We find Asuka Namikaze Yuki, or as many call her since she still has the henge seal; Naruto Uzumaki. Sarutobi was sure to make sure the loyalty seal was activated at the highest level to make sure there was no way 'he' would betray Konoha.

Sarutobi played the part of the 'kind grandfather.' He needed 'Naruto' to believe that if 'he' were to become Hokage, that 'he' would get the village's respect. So for years, he made sure that 'Naruto' was beaten half-near death, then come to 'his' 'rescue' and tell 'Naruto' how if her were Hokage, that 'he' could gain the villages respect. It worked perfectly. But all of that changed today.

Today was 'Naruto's' eighth birthday, the eighth year that 'he' lived the life of a boy. 'He' never knew about 'his' parents. The villagers said that 'he' was the 'son' of a drunk and a whore.

'He' sighed and ran 'his' hand through 'his' spiky red hair. 'His' royal blue eyes showing pain. 'He' suddenly heard shouts from behind 'him'. "THERE'S THE DEMON! LET'S GET HIM!"

'Naruto' turned around and blanched. _'DAMN IT! Why can't I just get a break! When I become Hokage, I'll make sure they respect my, dattebayo!'_

'He' suddenly heard a sigh from within 'his' mind. Well… four sighs. 'He' suddenly heard a deep growl within 'his' mind. **'Why are we not helping her again… I mean. Yubel could have told her at anytime, while she makes her live through this pain, that not even our worst demons would do to a hanyou kit.'**

'He' then heard a higher pitched purr reply to the growl. **"Because until today, those god damn seals were blocking us from reaching her and... damn Haou, did you know you look fucking _hot_ when you're pissed?'**

'Naruto' sweat-dropped, but was even more freaked when 'he' heard a deep monotone voice respond to the purr. 'I cannot help it… those goddamn villagers! Not even the most evil of spirits would do this! …And Nibi, shut it! This is serious.'

'He' then heard another voice interrupt all three of the voices. _**'Okay guys? Those villagers are getting closer, and if we want to protect Asuka-chan, we'll have to get her out of here… Kurama, Matabi, does any of you know how to perform a Shun-Shin?'**_

'Naruto' was confused as ever when they called 'him' 'Asuka-chan' and a girl, but paled when 'he' noticed the villagers were in fact getting closer. 'He' closed 'his' eyes, praying that 'his' 'Ojii-san' will come to 'his' rescue.

Suddenly, 'he' was surrounded in purple flames, and suddenly disappeared from 'his' location. He suddenly reappeared inside of some house. 'He' looked at his surroundings and noticed some pictures with a blond haired, cerulean eyes man with his arms around a pregnant brunette with chocolate brown eyes.

'He' blanched when 'he' noticed that 'he' was inside of the Yondaime Hokage's house. _'Oh no! I'm in Yondaime-sama's house! Ojii-san said that I was never to come here! That it was forbidden!'_

'Naruto' heard a grunt from the deep voice. **'Hn. The Sandaime-teme only said you cannot enter your father's house because he was worried you would break the seals he would place on you.'**

'Naruto' felt a sudden change to 'his' body, brain, muscles, thoughts, and chakra. 'He' looked at a mirror, and noticed a complete change to 'his' body. 'He' noticed that 'he' was now a she. Her former spiky red hair had changed into a near perfect copy of the women's in the photo, but it was not as long **(Imagine Judai's hair in season 4.)**, and had streaks of royal blue and bloody crimson. Her violet slit eyes had changed into a chocolate brown with royal blue and crimson specks, and her 'whisker' marks had disappeared. Leaving her skin flawless.

She could tell that she was stronger and smarter now, as if someone had been blocking her growth and intelligence. _'What… what's going on. Why am I a girl! And why do I feel smarter and stronger!'_

"_**I could answer that."**_ Turning around she saw Yubel. She instantly knew that she was her, as if she knew who she was. _**"You should… I'm part of your soul. Well… actually I was part of you mother's soul, but when she gave birth to you, I was transferred into yours. Anyway as you were guessing, you were born a girl. Your true name is Asuka Namikaze Yuki. The daughter of Minato Namikaze; the Yondaime Hokage. And Judai Yuki; the Queen of games from where she came from. She was also a very powerful kunoichi, even though she never learned about it until she was eighteen, she was the only one who could give your father a challenge. **_

_**Now, your father was also very good at dueling, which was your mother's profession. He was a natural, just like your mother was at being a ninja. When you were born, the Nibi no Nekomata and the Kyuubi no Kitsune were forced to attack the village by the Sandaime Hokage and Orochimaru of the Sannin, hoping he would seal it into his daughter, who they could use as a baby factory, where they would put lust seals on you and make you crave any man you saw. Unfortunately, what many didn't know was that your father were very good friends with the Matabi and Kurama. They were able to mentally explain why they were attacking, and your father figured out the rest.**_

_**He made a brilliant plan to attach a henge seal onto you, making your appearance into that of a male. He then altered the seal into infusing some of the bijuu's appearance into your DNA. The cerulean blue your male side had changed into that of a royal blue color. When Kurama was sealed into you by your godmother, his crimson hair and eyes fused with your body, changing your blond hair crimson and your royal blue eyes changed into a deep violet.**_

_**When Kushina died next you, since your appearances looked alike, the Hokage assumed you to be her and Minato's son. He then proceeded to seal off 99% of your training, intelligence, chakra control, and apply a loyalty seal. Those have been broken when I destroyed the henge seal. He also sealed off our voices, thinking that we would break the seals placed on you. Obviously, he forgot that you needed to reapply the seal every eight years, or it would break.**_

_**Now, back to the four voices you heard. The first two were the Matabi and Kurama. Kurama was the growl, and Matabi was the purr… that ended with a perverted smirk to Haou. Now, Haou was the deep monotone voice that replied to the Matabi… that should sound more female, as you are back to the way you were before you were born. Haou is your ancestor, the Supreme King of Darkness. Depending on which sex his descendent will be, his soul will change to accommodate that body. He… or should I say she's a little pissed about having be the Supreme Queen of Darkness as compared to the Supreme King of Darkness. And then there is me. The soul that has been with Haou and his/her reincarnations for centuries, Yubel.**_

_**Now Asuka-chan. We are afraid that we'll need to reapply your henge seal so you can go to the academy and the Sandaime won't try to turn you into the village's personal slut. But you don't have to act like a weakling, you can show your skill and personality."**_

Asuka nodded and thought for a minute. "Could I use Haou's gold eyes, they look so bad-ass."

Haou smirked within Asuka's mind. 'See Kurama. I told you she would want to use my eyes! Your crimson ones are lame compared to mine!'

Asuka sweat-dropped and worried the moment. "Umm… actually. If I used Kurama's eyes, then the Hokage might want to seal me again or the villagers may actually kill me."

Haou pouted childishly in her mind, and responded, 'You just had to ruin the moment didn't you? So… how are you going to act?'

Asuka thought for a minute before answering. "Probably like an arrogant prick who doesn't give a shit about anything… which I kind of don't. So… Yubel, could you teach me how to play this Duel Monsters game that my mom was apparently awesome at?"

Yubel smirked and nodded. _**"In fact… I kept Judai-chan's old deck, knowing you were going to ask that. I also kept her old uniform and duel disk. I have the one she had when she was in Osiris Red posing as a boy, or Obelisk Blue when she had to show her true gender by her father."**_

"Yeah… I'll take the Osiris Red uniform… the Obelisk Blue one is to girly for me."

Yubel sighed and shook her head. _**"I should have guessed. You are so much like your mother. You hate anything girly, a tomboy to the end… except for when she met your father. The first time she ever felt girly."**_ She sighed again and summoned up the Osiris red boys uniform and Osiris Red fourth year duel disk. She then summoned up a deck. _**"This is your mother's primary deck. It is a combination of E-HERO cards, Neo-Spacian cards, her best friend Johan's Crystal Beast cards, and cards that Pegasus made; the Japanese God cards. Now the Egyptian God cards were one of a kind and the most powerful in existence. They were; The Sky God Dragon of Osiris, the Winged God Dragon of Ra, and the Giant God Soldier of Obelisk.**_

_**The Japanese God cards were known as the King of Light: Kami, the Prince of Darkness: Yami, and the Lord of Death: Shinigami. They all complimented the other's weakness. But you will learn about them when you are able to play them. Now… get some rest. The Academy starts tomorrow."**_

Asuka nodded and quickly went back to her apartment. As soon as she was asleep, Haou, Matabi, and Kurama appeared beside Yubel.

**"Are you sure that it was a good idea to not warn her about the threats that she will face. Judai's former friends hate will have most likely passed down to their children, so they will most likely hunt down her child… and then we have Akatsuki that is after Matabi and I. Along with when she graduates, she will have to face the threat of the Sandaime and anyone who follows him. Along with Darkness."**

Yubel and Haou turned to Kurama. "Darkness? If I may say something. Darkness was destroyed when Judai defeated him to rescue her 'friends'. The Light of Ruin and Darkness of Justice are no longer a threat."

Matabi shook her head and looked at the two spirits. **"Wrong. You see… Sarutobi was never this evil or uncaring. He was actually the nicest guy in the world. But when Kurama and I saw him… he changed. I saw this foul light being emitted from him. That was defiantly the Light of Ruin. The Darkness of Justice though… any soul that possess Haou requires it to defeat the Light of Ruin… right?"**

Yubel and Haou's eyes went wide. They completely forgot about that. Haou being in Asuka's soul obviously meant that the Light of Ruin has reemerged. Kurama sighed and looked out the window. **"Ten years ago… when Minato was chosen to be the Yondaime, Sarutobi and Orochimaru were sent on a mission to the ruins of Uzushiogakure. Before they left, they were normal, nice and caring. But when they returned, that were different. Evil, power hungry, and arrogant. They said they saw a meteor that was emitting a bright light. Yubel… do you remember what Asuka Tenjoin was like when she was infected by the Light of Ruin?"**

Yubel nodded and answered. _**"Yeah… cold, evil, and arrogant… power hungry… *gasp* You can't mean…!"**_

Before she could finish, Matabi cut her off. **"Yes. The meteor that destroyed Uzushio, obviously held the Light of Ruin. When Sarutobi and Orochimaru touched it, it transferred part of its soul into each of them. They are now puppet in its plan of getting Asuka and the Darkness of Justice in its grasp."**

They all looked at Asuka. "…We'll have to protect her with our lives. With Matabi and Kurama in her she can't succumb to the Light of Ruin. And with Yubel and I in here, you two aren't able to get extracted. We balance each other out." They all looked at her. She looked up and blinked. "…What?"

Yubel looked down. _**"Nothing. So… tomorrow Asuka as Naruto starts school. I start teaching her to duel, and she shows the Sandaime whose boss. Right?"**_ Everyone nodded. Yubel smirked as she and the others faded back into her mind. _**'…This will be interesting.'**_

-The Next Morning-

Asuka woke up and looked around her room. She frowned as she realized she was in her apartment. _'Damn it. I was really hoping that I didn't have to return here. Ah well…hey guys. You done with the henge seal yet?'_

In an instant, her body changed back into its male form. Except 'he' had the brown hair of 'his' real form, and Haou's gold eyes. 'He' walked over to the closet and saw it was filled with the Osiris Red uniform. Raising a brow for a minute, 'he' shrugged and put it on. 'He' quickly got on the duel disk, and placed the deck in the card case, placing that on 'his' belt.

'He' ran out of 'his' apartment, the villagers looking at 'him' wondering the same thing. _'Is that the demon… or did we finally kill it and that boy took its apartment?'_

'Naruto' got to the academy in a matter of minutes. 'He' looked around, and when no one noticed 'him', 'he' smirked and walked into the classroom. When 'he' entered the room, 'he' saw the heirs to the main clans of Konoha; Nara, Hyuuga, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Aburame, Akimichi, and the Uchiha clans. The only missing heir was the Kurama clan, as the heiress; Yakumo Kurama was born with a weak body, thus making her unable to perform the physical activities required as a ninja. And the Namikaze clan, only because no one even knows that 'he' is the 'son' of Minato.

'Naruto' had Kurama change 'his' hair color back to the crimson that was originally on that form; making 'him' look like a male Judai Yuki with crimson hair. 'He' walked to 'his' desk and unwrapped the duel disk, setting it next to 'him' on the table.

'He' pulled the deck out and started looking at it. The only cards 'he' took note of were the E-HERO class cards, Neo-Spacian class, Crystal Beast class, and Japanese Gods. The rest of the cards were ones you would find in a standard deck.

'He' looked up when 'he' heard the door open. A man with tan skin, a scar on his nose, and brown hair tied up in a pony tail, along with a man with light blue or silver hair. They were both wearing the standard Konoha uniform with a Chuunin vest.

The brunette looked at the class and spoke. "Good morning everyone! My name is Umino Iruka, and this is my partner **(Not Gay.)** Mizuki **(Nobody cares for his last name, he'll be dying next chapter anyway.)** and we'll be your teachers for the next four years. Now let's start with some roll call, Akimichi Chouji…"

He continued until he got to 'Naruto's' name, which he growled out. "…Uzumaki Naruto?"

Said 'boy' looked up and answered, "Yo, Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei."

Iruka and Mizuki glared at the 'boy', but continued in. "Alright, let's see what everyone here already knows. Let's start with the history of the bijuu, from the Ichibi to Kyuubi so… Naruto! I'll let you answer."

'Naruto' looked up, and 'his' golden eyes seemed to glaze over before 'he' answered. "The bijuu were created from the original demon, the Juubi no Oni. A few hundred years ago, the Rikudou Sennin, the only owner of the Rinnegan, or the Transmigration Eye **(That is one of the translations for Rinnegan on Google Translate.)** battled the Juubi. The battle waged on until the Rikudou Sennin got the idea to seal the Juubi into himself, making him the first Jinchuuriki. Before the Sennin died, he used his Chibaku Tensei to create the moon, and used his Banbutsu Souzou to separate the power of the Juubi no Oni into the separate bijuu. The Ichibi no Tanuki, Nibi no Bakeneko, Sanbi no Kyodaigame, Yonbi no Saru, Gobi no Irukauma, Rokubi no Namekuji, Nanabi no Kabutomushi, Hachibi no Kyogyuu, and the Kyuubi no Youko.

The Sennin had two children that could control the bijuu; the ancestor to the Uchiha clan and the ancestor to the Senju clan. The Uchiha's Sharingan, which was derived from the Rinnegan, could hypnotize the bijuu; which cause many to believe that the Uchiha clan was behind the Kyuubi attack. And the Senju's Mokuton had the ability to bind the beasts. Senju Hashirama; when he created Konoha with Uchiha Madara and his brother; Senju Tobirama, sent the bijuu into different countries. The Ichibi to Kaze no Kuni, the Nibi and the Kyuubi stayed in Hi no Kuni, the Sanbi and the Rokubi to Mizu no Kuni, the Yonbi and the Gobi to Tsuchi no Kuni, the Nanabi to Taki no Kuni, and the Hachibi to Kaminari no Kuni.

During the Daiichiji Ninkai Taisen **(The First Shinobi World War)** the Hidden Villages of those countries tried to control the power of the bijuu. When they realized they were unable to, the started sealing the bijuu into humans, causing them to become Jinchuuriki. Those Jinchuuriki were hated and discriminated in their own villages, the civilians believing them to be the demon, and they became weapons for the village. Our village how ever was 'able to kill' –cue Hiruzen sweating when he heard 'his' use of sarcasm in that statement- two of the bijuu, the Nibi and the Kyuubi."

Everyone in the class was astounded by 'his' knowledge of that subject. _'Damn Kurama. Thanks for the knowledge. They were probably hoping that I wouldn't be able to answer since I was an academy student.'_

Iruka glared at 'Naruto' and asked another question. "Well… since you know so much about the bijuu, how about you tell me about the three clans that were able to control the bijuu."

'Naruto' sighed and answered. "The three clans were the Senju, Uchiha, and Uzumaki clans. My mother wasn't really an Uzumaki, but she was a descendent of the Uzumaki, actually the third cousin of Uzumaki Kushina. The Senju's Mokuton were able to bound the bijuu as long as they had enough chakra. The Uchiha's Sharingan had the ability to hypnotize them, like I said. And the Uzumaki's special chakra that could be used to create the Chakra Chains were also able to bind the bijuu and absorb the youkai."

Again the class was silent, except for one Uchiha Sasuke. He snorted and replied with a hint of arrogance in his voice. "Hn. See, the Uchiha clan really is the best."

'Naruto' shook his head and sat down. "Uchiha… you did hear that three clans were able to control the bijuu. Your clan was just able to completely control their mind and make them do your bidding, but you had to have the Eien Mangekyou Sharingan. The evolved form of the Mangekyou Sharingan which you can only get by taking brother's Mangekyou eyes while you have Mangekyou Sharingan, which can only be obtained by killing your best friend."

Sasuke, Mizuki, and Iruka seethed in anger. Sasuke because this 'commoner' is talking don to him, and the other two because he was insulting 'Uchiha-sama.' "Naruto! How do you know all of that!"

Said 'boy' turned to 'his' instructors and sent Kurama and Matabi's chakra to 'his' eyes, causing the right one to become royal blue and the left one to become crimson. "Well… when you have some very knowledgeable 'tenants', you happen to pick up a few things."

Iruka grumbled. "Fine. Now, let's do some sparing to see what you know on that basis. Let's have… Uchiha Sasuke vs. Uzumaki Naruto!"

Sasuke and 'Naruto' grunted, yet complied. 'Naruto' attached his duel disk and followed Sasuke outside along with the rest of the class.

Sasuke got into his families tai-jutsu style, while 'Naruto' through 'his' Osiris Red jacket off and got into the Kitsuneken style.

Sasuke charged at 'Naruto', fist ready to strike, only for 'him' to flip over Sasuke and kick him in the head. 'He' landed on all fours and started channeling Matabi's youkai into 'his' eyes, teeth, and nails. Causing 'his' eyes to change from gold to royal blue, 'his' teeth to change into fangs, and 'his' nails to turn into claws, and a single royal blue youkai cat tail to appear behind 'Naruto'.

'He' basically looked like a human cat, which got the Inuzuka riled up. _'Uzumaki Naruto… what are you?'_ 'Naruto' charged at Sasuke and brought 'his' claw up ready to strike. Sasuke dodged and jumped to the end of the ring. "Iruka-sensei, are nin-jutsu allowed in this spar?"

Iruka nodded, causing Sasuke to start doing hand signs. **"****Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!****" (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)** Sasuke shot a giant fireball at 'Naruto', who caught it and diminished the jutsu.

'_Damn Matabi, I never knew you had the ability to control fire.'_

The bijuu purred the answer, **'But of course Asuka-chan, Kyuubi can also manipulate fire like me. I am more of a demon who controls death. But enough of that, what about the Uchiha. Such a big strong man would be right for your recreation of your clan…'**

'**Matabi-chan… maybe you shouldn't be such a perv to Asuka-chan right now. I mean… she's only 8.'**

'Naruto' blocked out the rest of what the demons were saying to focus on the battle. 'He' did a few hand signs and slammed 'his' hands together. Chakra Chains sprouted from the ground and wrapped around Sasuke's limbs. **"****Ten no Kusari no Tojikome!" (Heavenly Chain Entrapment) **'Naruto' smirked and canceled the youkai. "Well sensei… it looks like I win."

Iruka sighed and nodded. "Hai. Winner; Uzumaki Naruto."

'Naruto' smirked, and thought; _'Well… these next four years will be interesting.'_

'**Very… especially with all those big, muscular…'**

'_MATABI!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. I went with the whole 'Nibi's a pervert' in this story. In fact, that's the only reason I made Naruto a girl. It would be weird if Naruto was male, straight, and had a demon telling him to try to get some dick. But yeah.<strong>

**I made up the 'Japanese God Cards' because Fem!Naruto needs to have some beast cards that were not the Egyptian God's. I'll have to think of the descriptions for them soon.**

**But yeah. That's my new story. I'll try to get ideas for my other stories, but the four I mentiond up above will be on hiatus.**

**Update 2/12/2012: Kurama and Matabi are the real names for the Kyuubi and Nibi. I just found that out not to long ago, just in case you were wondering.  
><strong>

**Ja ne!**_  
><em>


	2. Graduation and Blackmail

**Here's the second chapter of Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Bakeneko. I worked for a few months on this chapter... mainly due to having more important things to do (school, video games, tons of anime and mange, other fan fiction). **

**Yeah... anyway, in this chapter, Asuka graduates from the Academy with her boyfriend (explained in the chapter), and exposes a few things to the Light of Destruction possessed Sarutobi.**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-Four Years Later: Graduation from the Academy-<p>

It's been four years since Asuka/'Naruto' entered the academy. She/'He' was able to completely take the Rookie of the Year spot from Sasuke by... well... let's just say her/'his' grades were second to none. Hell, 'he' was able to get extra credit due to being able to play duel monsters, which had become a hit in the Elemental Countries due to Judai being here.

In her/'his' real form, Asuka had become a sex bomb as many men would call her. She had grown to a nice 5'5''. Her formerly short brown hair had grown a little longer, down to her mid-back with the end of it curling up slightly, a bit of her bangs framing her face and some of the middle of it right in between her eyes (Asuka's hairstyle in Yu-Gi-Oh GX), and gained some of her father's golden blond hair, taking the color of goldenrod. Her face lost all baby fat and looked exactly like her mother's. Her eyes had pretty much remained the same, brown with crimson and royal blue specks, but the pupils had elongated into slits.

And the rest of her body grew nicely to. Her arms, slim and delicate, with creamy skin that most girls would kill for. Her legs were long and shapely, another trait many women would kill for. She had obtained a nice, curvy waist (that was a trait that Matabi gave her, she didn't want her kitten to wait until her late teens to look beautiful), and a rather big posterior. And among that, thanks to matabi, her breasts quickly grew to a C-cup, borderline D, unlike most of the girls in her graduating class, who had at most a mid-B, unless you were a pink haired banshee, who's chest was no more than a washing board.

Due to some very influential factors, Asuka had switched from the tomboyish Osiris Red uniform to the more revealing and feminine Obelisk Blue uniform, consisting of a white top with blue trimming, a blue miniskirt, and royal blue heeled boots.

She also had a black ninjatou on her back, usually concealed by her hair. Over the years Kurama, Matabi, Haou, and Yubel had been training her. Kurama and Matabi had taught her their personal jutsu and a few Fuuton and Katon jutsu while Haou and Yubel had taught her how to play duel monsters, which she was a natural at.

At her current level, many chuunin would be hard pressed against her. But jounin level nin. and up... well, she would need to use some youkai or just go demon on them.

Anyway, back to the point of this chapter. Today was the day that Asuka would graduate, and shed the 'Naruto' disguise. 'Naruto's' appearance hadn't changed much. 'He' had the same shoulder length spiky crimson hair, the same golden eyes (courtesy of Haou), and 'he' wore the same Osiris Red uniform. 'He' still had the Osiris Dual Disk, and still wore it around Konoha, making many look at 'him' with curiosity, as they had no clue what the device was, and making Hiruzen's eyes widen in shock, and to narrow in anger, as he realized that 'he' knew the truth.

'Naruto', Yubel, Haou, Kurama, and Matabi rolled their eyes. Of course 'he' would know the truth. Yubel was told by Judai to tell Asuka at an earlier age, yet decided to see how the next eight years would play out **(don't ask me why I chose eight years, I just did)**, and they were sure Kushina would have asked Kurama and Matabi to tell 'Naruto' at some point before becoming genin.

'_Who does that old fool thing he is?'_ 'Naruto' said through the mental link, not expecting to have an answer. 'He' shook his head and continued his walk towards the Academy.

After the twenty minute walk, he entered 'his' classroom and scanned the room, 'his' eyes snapping eight specific individuals. The first, was Nara Shikamaru; the only hair to the Clan of Nara, and old clan that moved to Konoha a few years after it was built. The second, was Shikamaru's best friend, Akamichi Chouji; the only heir of the Clan of Akamichi, a clan that moved to Konoha with the Nara.

The third he looked at was Inuzuka Kiba; the only heir to the Clan of Inuzuka, and the youngest with his sister Hana, the heiress, being his only sibling. His eyes instantly snapped to one of the three loners in the class, 'Naurto' being one of them; Aburame Shino; heir to the Clan of Aburame, a clan made up of insect users that moved to Konoha not long after the Inuzuka Clan.

He then snapped his eyes to the other side of the room, where most of the females sat. He instantly spotted the pink hair of one of the most annoying things ever, Haruno Sakura. Haruno Sakura was not an heiress, nor was it an heir, it was the child of two civilians, who had no real occupation other than being the most annoying family ever.

Sitting next to her was Yamanaka Ino, heiress to the Clan of Yamanaka. Ino was an okay girl, before she decided to start at 'competition' (more like an all out war) with Sakura, a competition on who could get the second most sought after boy, Uchiha Sasuke ('Naruto' being the most sought after, imagine 'his' fangirl's shock and utter disappointment when they realize that they were fawning after a girl disguised as a boy), yet it seemed to 'Naruto' that she was acting throughout the whole thing.

Sitting in a corner near the back was Hyuuga Hinata, one of the heiresses of the ancient Clan of Hyuuga, her younger sister Hanabi being the other heiress. The Hyuuga clan was one of the oldest and influential clans of Konoha, the Uchiha, Senju, and Namikaze easily ahead of them. Unlike the other Hyuuga, Hinata was shy, timid, and easily intimidated.

Finally, 'Naruto's' eyes snapped to the second loner of the class, Uchiha Sasuke, only surviver of the Noble and Ancient Clan of Uchiha. Sasuke used to be the youngest heir of the Uchiha clan, his older brother Itachi being the first born. But when Sasuke was eight, Itachi massacred the clan, leaving Sasuke as the only surviver.

Sasuke and 'Naruto' were thought to be friends, as 'he' was the only one that could get Sasuke to talk, and vise-versa. In reality, Asuka (**not referring to her as 'Naruto', as this is Asuka's feelings**) had a crush on him, growing bigger over the years into a full on romantic interest, making Matabi tease her for hours on end.

Either way though, the two were inseparable when at school, leaving each other's side when they left for their own homes. And since they had the same attitude, the friendship was perfect. In fact, Sasuke was the only living person who knew 'his' secret.

'Naruto' pulled him into a broom closet a year ago, and after a lot of struggling, was able to get Sasuke to stand in there and listen. 'He' proceeded to release the henge, revealing a heart shaped face, soft, slightly pink lips, slender arms, goldenrod hair to 'his' neck, chocolate brown eyes, long, painted finger nails, and an A-cup bust. Frankly, Sasuke fainted.

When he awoke, Asuka proceeded to tell Sasuke everything, from her parents being Namikaze Minato and Yuki Judai to having Kurama and Matabi sealed in her. Not long after said event, Sasuke and Asuka started dating, secretly of course as they didn't want Sasuke's fangirls looking for her. Just yesterday (the day before the genin exam) the two officially became a couple, in secret, of course. He also convinced her to wear more feminine clothes!

'Naruto'/Asuka smiled at the memory. After their tenth date (**their not only children, but also orphans. Sure, they both had a ton of money, but they didn't really get said money until the came of age, which is currently twenty in Japan**), the previous night, Sasuke invited her to his house, and preceded to give her the most passionate kiss she had ever obtained, even though she had never kissed anyone. It had been filled with such love and passion, it pretty much answered her question of whether he loved her or not.

'He' shook his head as he walked over to the seat behind Sasuke and sat down. Everyday it was the same old song and dance. Wake up, take shower, dry and brush hair, apply needed cosmetics, get dressed, henge into unclothed male, get dressed again, eat, attend classes, act apathetic towards everyone (even Sasuke), unhenge, go out with Sasuke, and recently, make-out with Sasuke, return home, sleep, repeat. 'He' _hated_ it.

'He' shook 'his' head as 'he' pulled out a piece of paper. Not long after they started dating, Asuka/'Naruto' taught Sasuke french, that way they could communicate and write to each other with out being understood.

"_Matin, Sasuke_," (Morning, Sasuke,) 'he' wrote, passing it to Sasuke without anyone noticing.

Sasuke smirked and took the sheet of paper. "_Matin vous-même, mon amour_," (Morning yourself, my love,) he scribbled down, passing it back to 'Naruto'.

Said crimson haired 'male' blushed as 'he' read it, looking at Sasuke and smiling sweetly at him (how 'he' does it as a male with his face, no one will ever know).

'He' was going to write a response, when Umino Iruka walked into the classroom. Mizuki was… sick (read, dead as a doorknob and buried five feet underground in some random clearing in the Forest of Death), so he had to do the exams on his own.

He looked at the class and smiled, before coming to 'Naruto' and his smile morphed into a scowl. Over the years, 'his' cold gold eyes and complete apathetic personality just furthered his belief of 'him' being the very demons he contains… even though Matabi his primarily known as a female… but fear and anger can blind ones sense of rational thinking.

'Naruto' noticed the scowl and inwardly sighed, grunting in real life. He had tried to befriend Iruka 'his' first two years at the academy, but the hatred that Iruka harbored was to powerful, completely overrunning his mind. So during the end of 'his' second year there, he gave up.

'He' noticed that Iruka's smiled had returned, yet this time it was forced as he started to speak. "Welcome all to your last day at the Academy. Today we're holding the genin exams. Those who can achieve an 80% or higher for your average, you pass. Those of your who didn't, well… better luck next year," he said, glaring at 'Naruto' at the end, probably hoping he would fail.

'Naruto' rolled 'his' eyes as he wrote something on the sheet of paper. "_Il est mental, n'est-ce pas_?" (He's mental, ain't he?) 'he' wrote, passing the paper to Sasuke.

When the onyx haired teen looked at what 'he' wrote, he snorted, successfully hiding his chuckle.

Iruka glared at the two teens, silently telling them to shut up. Noticing the glare, 'Naruto' smirked and displayed his impressive fangs, causing Iruka to flinch back, and Sasuke to chuckle.

"Vous aimez vraiment les gens d'effarouchement, n'est-ce pas?" (You really like scaring people, don't you?) he asked, looking at 'Naruto', amused.

'Naruto' smirked back, and nodded.

After Iruka recovered from 'Naruto's' glare, he returned to his announcement. "Well… the exam will consist of four tests. The writing exam, aim, tai-jutsu, and nin-jutsu. Now, before I we start the exams, Hokage-sama has requested I read off the current scores for this class," the brunette said before he picked up a different clipboard, and cleared his throat. "Okay, in fifth place, we have Aburame Shino. Fourth, is Hyuuga Hinata, third is Yamanaka Ino, second is Haruno Sakura, and tied for first, we have Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto," he announced, glaring at the teen before he picked up a stack of papers and handed them out to the class.

'Naruto' looked at the test and smirked. _'These tests aren't even challenging for a first year, let alone a fourth year,_' he thought, hearing Kurama and Matabi growl/purr in agreement.

* * *

><p>-Two Hours Later <strong>(I don't know how long the average end of year tests last in Japan, but in Washington, we get two hours to work on our MSPs (Measurement of Student Progress) [formerly WASLs (Washington Assessment of Student Learning) and HSPEs (High School Proficiency Exam)])<strong>-

'Naruto' sighed as he heard Iruka call 'his' name out for the tie for the top score of 100%, along with the pink headed banshee and his dearest Sasuke.

When he heard Sasuke's name called, he looked at the ebony haired teen and smiled lovingly, which was returned.

They suddenly heard Iruka tell everyone to follow him into the courtyard to do the tests for accuracy and tai-jutsu, which 'Naruto' and Sasuke knew they were going to tie for first place in.

As they got outside, they saw twenty pillars, ten for shuriken and ten for kunai. Iruka stepped up and started calling off names. 'Naruto' only paid attention to eight of the possible graduates; Aburame, who got a total of 16/20, Akamichi, who got 14/20, Haruno, who got a pitiful 7/20, Hyuuga, who got an 18/20, Inuzuka, who go a 16/20, Nara, who achieved 15/20, 'his' precious Sasuke, who, as suspected, got a full 20/20, and Yamanaka, who went before 'him' for some reason, got 13/20, six better than Sakura.

When Iruka called 'his' name, 'he stepped up and grabbed the kunai Iruka had handed 'him'. 'He' inspected them, and noticed that they were all completely dull. Charging them up with Fuuton chakra, 'he' launched all ten of the kunai at the pillars. And, as suspected, all ten of them impaled the pillars, right in the middle at exactly the same time.

Iruka's eyes widened to impossible levels when he saw it. He scowled and handed 'Naruto' ten extremely dull shuriken and walked off to enjoy the show.

'Naruto' sighed and charged Fuuton chakra into the shuriken too, before launching them at the other ten pillars of wood. As expected again, all ten of them hit the pillars, directly in the middle at exactly the same time, and, to Iruka's disbelief, stayed in the pillars.

Iruka scowled even more, but put down a 20/20 next to 'Uzumaki Naruto', next to 'his' 100% (54/54) from the written test. He continued to scowl before he realized that they were about to do the tai-jutsu part of the exam.

"All right than. Since 'Naruto' and Sasuke have the highest scores right now, I think they should go first for the exam, don't you?" he asked the class, grinning when all of them nodded. He turned to the ebony haired teen and the crimson haired teen, grinning evilly. "Well than, looks like you two are going first. Who ever knocks the other out of the 'ring', gets full marks for this part. If the loser is able to last more than five minutes, than he also gets full marks. Got it?" he asked, looking at the two teens. Sasuke and 'Naruto' nodded, showing they understood. Of course, they knew that 'Naruto' was going to win… 'he' always did.

Iruka grinned as he called out, "Start!"

'Naruto' quickly launched 'himself' at Sasuke, who quickly jumped out of the way. But he didn't realize that 'Naruto' had planned on him doing it, and channeled 'his' Fuuton chakra in 'his' direction. Thanks to Kurama's affinity with wind, 'Naruto's' Fuuton abilities pretty much allowed him to control wind, making 'him' Anemokinetic, so 'he' made the wind swirl around Sasuke, and grab him.

Sasuke scowled as he realized he was trapped. _'Damn it! I should have seen this coming, its her favorite plan,_' he chastised himself mentally, annoyed at how easily he was caught.

'Naruto' smirked as he hit the ground, and spun around, before charging at the ebony haired Uchiha. Thinking quickly, Sasuke focused some of his latent Doton chakra, and solidified the wind, before making it disperse, and dodging the charging 'Naruto'.

He quickly reached for the tantou he kept hidden, before unsheathing is and spinning around to face 'Naruto', who instantly unsheathed 'his' ninjatou. Before 'he' charged Sasuke though, 'he' quickly shrugged 'his' jacket off, before reading the ninjatou in the ice-pick grip.

Sasuke quickly charged, readying his tantou, and brining it down as 'Naruto' raised 'his' nijatou to block it. As the blades made contact with each other, 'Naruto' twisted 'his' sword, making the tantou and Sasuke's right arm curve to the right, and quickly brought the sword over 'his' head before bringing it down to Sasuke's head.

'He' stopped before it made contact with his head, and quickly grabbed onto him, before throwing him out of the 'ring'.

Iruka looked down at the stopwatch, and looked at the length of the match, '5.00.01' (Five minutes, and one millisecond). He scowled even harder as he took the clipboard, and wrote 100% next to 'Uzumaki Naruto', and 100% next to Uchiha Sasuke.

-Skipping the rest of the fights-

"All right. Now than, this test will determine whether you're fit to become a genin or not. Now, the nin-jutsu test will consist of the three E-Rank jutsu you were taught in class, i.e. the Kawarimi, the Bunshin, and the Henge. We will reward bonus points if you show us a jutsu you learned outside of the class," he announces, before he called off names.

Again, 'Naruto' only cared about eight people, who all graduated. When Sasuke came out with the hitai-ate on his head, 'Naruto' smiled lovingly, and prepared for when 'he' was called.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka called, scowling at the young 'boy'. 'Naruto' jumped up and went into the examination room. "Okay," the brunette started, "in order, you will preform the Kawarimi, Henge, and finally, you have to make at least three Bunshin," he finished, picking up his clipboard, ready to fail 'him'.

'Naruto' rolled 'his' eyes as 'he' quickly substituted with the chair next to Iruka, who jumped when he heard 'his' voice next to his. "That was too easy," 'he' stated, before substituting with the chair again.

After Iruka stopped writing on the clipboard, 'Naruto' preformed the Henge, actually dispelling 'his' Henge, and turning back into Asuka. Iruka glanced up, and gained a rather large nosebleed when he saw Asuka's rather large breasts. He glared at 'him'/her, before writing something on his clipboard.

"Enough Naruto!" he yelled, causing Asuka to reapply her Henge, turning back into 'Naruto'. "It's time for you to make three Bunshin. Are you capable of that," he jibed, trying to get a rise out of the teen, who just stared at Iruka apathetically.

Putting 'his' hands into a cross-shaped seal, 'he' muttered "**Kage Bunshin**," before ten solid clones stood in front of Iruka, who's eyes widened humorously.

He quickly scribbled something down before throwing a hitai-ate with royal blue cloth at the teen. "Here, you get full marks all around, and extra credit due to you not only making extra clones, but using an S-Ranked forbidden jutsu," he said, before he walked out of the room, 'Naruto' following him.

"Okay, time to read off the top five students for the exam. The highest score without extra credit is 104 points, and the minimum is 62 points, which would give you a 60% (**I'm using the grading system for District 81 in Spokane, WA. which is 60% is a D, 70% is a C, 80% is a B, 90% is an A, and 100% is an A+**). Okay, in fifth place, Aburame Shino, with a 50/54, 16/20, 12/20, and 10/10, with a total of 88, Shino has an 84%. In fouth place, we have Yamanaka Ino, with a 42/54 in the written exam, 13/20 on the accuracy tests, 20/20 for the tai-jutsu and 15/10 for the nin-jutsu, with a total 90 points, Ino has a 86%. In third place, we have Haruno Sakura, with a 54/54, 7/20, 20/20 (she unknowingly used chakra enhanced punches), and 10/10, with a total of 91 points, Sakura has an 87%. In second place, we have Uchiha Sasuke, who got a 53/54, 20/20, 20/20, and 17/10, with 110 points, Sasuke has a 105%. And finally, in first place, we have 'Uzumaki Naruto', with a 54/54, 20/20, 20/20, and due to some circumstances, 25/10, with 119 points, 'Naruto' achieved an outstanding 114%," he announced, causing everyone to turn to 'Naruto' who was whispering something to Sasuke in French.

"Quand la classe sort, vous et moi, nous allons à votre domicile pour ... célébrer," (When class gets out, you and I are going to your house to... celebrate,) 'he' whispered, causing Sasuke to blush faintly, which went unnoticed to the rest of the class.

"Come back tomorrow to find out your teams," he stated, before walking out of the classroom.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun," 'Naruto' whispered, looking at 'his' love, "but I've got to meet with Sarutobi and... arrange something. We'll celebrate tomorrow, I promise," 'he' finished, before getting up and leaving.

* * *

><p>-Hokage Office-<p>

Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage and the Kami no Shinboi sighed as he felt a familiar chakra enter the Hokage Tower. He quickly put on the 'kind old grandfather' mask as 'Naruto' entered his office. When 'Naruto' looked at Sarutobi with 'his' cold, golden eyes, the Sandaime Hokage had to repress a shiver. Those gold eyes and hair reminded Sarutobi of a pissed off Yuki Judai, who never had her hair any longer than Minato's. After seeing 'Naruto's' hair and eyes, Sarutobi's thoughts were confirmed, it turns out that Minato and Kushina never had a child, and that Minato and Judai's child was a boy (at least that's what he thought).

"Hello Sandaime-sama, or should I call you... Hametsu no Hikari," 'he' said, causing 'Sarutobi's' eyes to widen, and then instantly narrow.

"How did you know?" he asked, enraged that his cover was blown.

'Naruto' smiled as 'he' dispelled the Henge, causing 'Sarutobi's' eyes to widen again. "Seeing an imposter is quite easy, when you've lived most of your life as one," a newly revealed Namikaze-Yuki Asuka stated, staring at the old man's possessed body.

"You... you look exactly like, _her_," he said, old memories of his old puppet reappearing. Oh he loved having the body of Tenjouin Asuka.

Asuka nodded, still looking at the possessed Hokage. "Now, unless you want your little secret getting out, then you'll subside to my requests. Now, make no mistakes, you will be defeated at some point, but not today. Sarutobi is to old and weak to be of use for you in battle, and I'm afraid that I am not yet strong enough to beat you without unleashing Kurama and Matabi, killing me in the process," the goldenrod haired girl stated, glaring at 'Sarutobi', her brown eyes flashing gold, then blue and crimson, then back to brown.

'Sarutobi' nodded, glaring at the young girl in front of him. As much as he would have liked to kill her right then and there, ending the Cycle of the Gentle Darkness right then and there, he knew that he was not strong enough in his current body to kill her if she unleashed Kurama and Matabi, he also didn't have a deck, so dueling her wasn't an option.

"Fine," he said, looking at the goldenrod girl. "What do you want?" he asked, genuinely interested in her requests/demands.

Asuke grinned and looked at the aged Kage that was currently being used as the Light of Destruction's shell. "First, you will announce to the whole village that Naruto Uzumaki died of unknown causes, thus making his apartment vacant for me to use. Second, you will give me a Village ID, marking me as the daughter of Yuki Judai and Namikaze Minato as I should be. And finally, you'll assign me to the same team as Shinobi of the Year; Uchiha Sasuke and Kunoichi of the Year; Haruno Sakura," said the girl, seeing 'Sarutobi's' eyes widen in shock.

'_I thought she was going to demand I make Sarutobi step down from the position as Hokage and make me find a new host,_' thought Hametsu, inwardly sighing in relief. He looked at the girl and nodded, taking out a sheet of paper and calling an ANBU from the outside. He quickly gave the ANBU an order to call all of the council members for a meeting.

Once the ANBU left, 'Sarutobi' grabbed a sheet of paper, most likely a form of some sort. He handed it to Asuka and gave her a pen. "Fill out the information on this sheet, and you should get your ID in a few hours," he stated. Asuka nodded and started to fill out the info, such as her name, birthplace, birth date, occupation, etc.

She handed it back to 'Sarutobi', who looked it over and nodded, writing something on it. "Good, you should get your ID in the next few hours. Report to the roof of the tower tomorrow so you can get your picture taken for your ninja identification," he informed her as he stood up to leave the room.

Asuka nodded, and quietly shun-shined out of the tower, awaiting her ID and the report of 'Naruto' dying, with her taking 'his' spot.

'_Otou-san, Okaa-san, things are finally starting to look up for me,_' she thought, before she went into the bathroom to shower, completely oblivious to the person standing outside watching her.

Outside of her window, stood the figure of a male in his late teens. He was wearing a black cloak, blocking anything to be seen on his body, except his eyes, which were a bloody crimson. On his back, was an equally crimson duel disk. "Soon, daughter of Yuki Judai, soon, you will be mine," he stated, before breaking out into insane laughter, disappearing in a swirl of blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end to the second chapter. Its about time I finish this chapter, since I uploaded this first chapter of this story back in August.<strong>

**Yes, I decided to make this story Sasuke/Fem!Naruto, as it was a paring that just came to mind when I was writing this chapter. Expect some duels later on, once I get better at writing duel scenes... that or when I find someone who can write them.**

**Well, I should get to work on the story that people actually like, (Rensa-sa Kami/Kyuuketsuki). **

**Ja Ne.**


	3. Hiatus

**Hello. This is not a new chapter for ANY of the stories this chapter is being placed on.**

**This is a message basically saying that ALL of the stories this document is being posted onto are going under hiatus until further notice. My focus will remain on Kirita: The Kuroi Kenshi until it is finished, as it is currently my favorite story. To ensure I don't work on any other story, they will be placed into a hidden folder by a friend so I can't find them, and if I do, they will be locked.  
><strong>

**I'm sorry to all those that wanted me to work on Rensa-sa, Child of Artemis, Kogetsu, or anything else, but I've also lost my inspiration for all of them (despite the fact that the first two are my most popular stories).  
><strong>

**This decision is not debatable. Sorry.  
><strong>

**This document will be removed from a story when I upload it's next chapter.  
><strong>

**After six moths, if you wish to adopt a story, message me asking for permission.  
><strong>

**Until next time, good bye.  
><strong>


End file.
